Happy New Year, Red
by eliza.writes.stuff
Summary: Lily's all alone on New Years until a certain blonde comes and changes that. Jokes are exchanged and feelings are revealed. Will their resolutions come true? R&R


Happy New Year, Red

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed anything I've written. It means the world to me. A special thanks to May Braylen for her help in this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well isn't this just how it always is. Every single person in her family pairs up on holidays with their respective others and she's just left here to twiddle her thumbs; just freaking wonderful.<p>

Lily sat silently at yet another holiday themed Weasley wedding. This time around it was her cousin Hugo and his lady love Monica Nott. Lily remembered vividly when Hugo announced that he was dating the Slytherin Princess, only Lily laughed. Everyone else dropped their jaws and wondered if Hughie had been given a love potion.

Monica surprised them all by being the sweetest person they ever met. Lily knew that Monica was playing them to get them to like her, and in Lily's eyes that made her all the more worthy of her favorite cousin.

She continued to watch as couple after couple danced across the floor, all looking sickeningly adorable. There went Rose with her husband, Noah Wood, followed by Albus and Maggie Potter. All love sick and disgusting. She tugged her dark red hair in annoyance and fiddled with her royal blue maid-of-honor dress (don't ask Lily how she got roped into it, but apparently living in the same room as Monica for seven years made them the best of friends).

"Guess you're next huh Red?" came a voice from beside her. Lily looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy looking down on her, drink in hand. His black robes made him look even paler and his light blonde hair contrasted to the color greatly. Even still, in Lily's opinion, he looked delicious. That was unacceptable.

"Am I the next to get married? That would be a laugh. I don't really see myself the marrying type," Lily chuckled, lifting her own glass of wine to her lips. Scorpius surprised her by taking a seat next to her at the table; intent on keeping their little conversation going for all that it was worth.

"And why is that Miss Potter?" Scorpius asked; one elegant eyebrow arched over his cool grey eyes. Lily looked at him, carefully choosing her words.

"Well, I suppose it's because I haven't met anyone who's changed my mind yet. They'd have to be rather special to keep up with me ''til death us do part'," She shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess so," Scorpius responded in a tone that suggested he was deep in thought. Lily waited and watched as his composure changed from pensive to mischievous. "I was…surprised that you never really dated in school. Always preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch romances fall apart than actually be in one."

At that Lily laughed; her blue eyes bright with humor. "I never thought of it like that. I was asked quite a bit, just never by the right person. I'm more like my mother than I let on," Lily murmured looking out onto the dance floor to find her mother and father in a tight embrace. They waltzed around, looking like time hadn't aged them at all and the sun still shone brightly through the other's eyes.

"Ah. I understand. You're a hopeless romantic then?" Scorpius questioned Lily in I light voice. She met his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Never hopeless, just patient," Lily nodded to further emphasize her point.

"Well what could possibly be stopping your mystery man from making his move?" Scorpius was watching her intensely, all the good humor gone from their conversation. Lily sighed and looked away.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my family, maybe my personality, maybe he doesn't feel the same way. You'd have to ask him." Lily took another long drink from her wine and set it down on the table. She fiddled with the chain around her neck, a gift for her seventeenth birthday.

"I'm the last one you know," Lily said suddenly, her eyes scanning her large and loud extended family.

"That last one for what?" he asked.

"I'm the last one for most things really; the last one born, the last one to learn to fly, the last one to move out, and now the last one to get married. I'm only twenty two and already I'm the old maid of the family," Lily sighed again. She knew she was saying too much, but every time she was with Scorpius Malfoy, she just couldn't stop herself from talking.

"Isn't there some muggle saying about saving the best for last though?" Scorpius just wanted to see Lily smile again, he hated when she looked sad and dejected. It worked. Lily laughed wholeheartedly. She checked the time and saw that they were nearing midnight.

"Speaking of lasts, how about the last dance of the year?" Lilt stood and offered her hand to her blonde companion. He looked at her strangely then grabbed it and proceeded to lead her to the dance floor. Lily suppressed a smirk, fully aware that his Slytherin pride wouldn't allow her to lead.

Once they were in the center, Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily's waist passively. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, but chose not to comment. They swayed in time with the slow tempo, Lily resting her head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"So tell me Red, any plans for the new year?" His question was ignored in light of something else.

"I hate that infernal nickname. I've been telling you for years," Lily practically hissed, Scorpius chuckled and spun Lily around.

"I know that, but you're rather cute when you're annoyed. Besides you're avoiding my question _Red_," Scorpius teased as he pulled Lily back into his embrace. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Lily agreed.

"Fine, but you first," Scorpius grinned in triumph. Lily huffed and looked him determinately in the eye.

"I want to fall in love this year. I want to have the big white wedding someday, and this year I'm going to find the boy who will be meeting me at the altar." Lily blushed slightly, but refused to look away.

Scorpius didn't respond right away, making Lily quite nervous. When the clock struck midnight and cheers erupted all around Lily finally tore her eyes away. Scorpius reached a hand up and tugged Lily's chin back up so she would look at him briefly before he moved closer and their lips met in a kiss.

To say Lily was stunned would be an understatement. She moved her head ever so slightly so she could kiss him back. When they finally pulled apart, both silently gasping for breath, Lily's eyes widened.

"What was that?" She asked suddenly.

"That, Red, is what I wanted to do this year, hopefully on more than one occasion," Scorpius added as an afterthought. He held Lily tightly in his arms, unwilling to let her go. Yes, he came to his friend's wedding today. He had known Monica since childhood, but his motives weren't so innocent. He had had his eye on Lily Potter since their Hogwarts days and was finally taking the initiative.

"Well who said I wanted you to kiss me?" Lily argued suddenly. She wanted him to kiss her more than anything, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"You did, just now, when you kissed me back. If you hadn't you would have used that charming little Bat-Bogey Hex of yours and I'd have been escorted out by one of your oh so friendly male relatives," Scorpius answered smugly, not missing a beat. Lily glared, though Scorpius knew it wasn't a real glare, and then the smile she had been repressing finally took over.

"I think, Mister Malfoy, that you resolutions for the New Year can't really be counted if it occurred while the bell rang." Lily said suggestively. Scorpius smirked and looked down at her seriously.

"Well than I better fix that." Scorpius kissed Lily again; and again; and again; and a few more times after that just to be sure. By the end of the night, the two were basically inseparable, much to the delight of on Molly Weasley the first, who at that very moment began planning another Weasley wedding.

As Scorpius escorted Lily home to her flat that night he held her smaller hand tightly in his.

"Happy New Year, Red," He whispered as they walked along the silent streets.

"Happy New Year, mystery man," Lily smiled up at him.

One Year Later

"Lily, could you please hurry up. If we're late your grandmother might actually kill me," Scorpius hollered as he waited at their front door. He and Lily had been living together for nearly four months. Everyone thought their relationship was moving exceedingly fast, but they felt like they had practically been dating since they left school (minus some perks that they both enjoyed to partake in quite often). They had been together officially for a year now and it was safe to say that Lily's resolution did indeed come true.

"Oh please. My grandmother has known me for twenty three years, I'm sure she knows by now that I'm never on time," Lily laughed as she joined Scorpius. She was wearing an off white dress this year and they were on their way to her grandmother's house for Hugo's anniversary party.

After arriving at the party, chatting with Lily's family, brushing off questions about when they planned on getting married, and avoiding being forced to eat more food by Molly, the couple found themselves alone on the dance floor as the clock neared midnight.

"Well this seems rather familiar," Lily laughed. She snuggled closer to Scorpius in her grandmother's garden as they once again swayed to a gentle beat.

"Well, what are your plans for this year?" Scorpius asked to continue with the déjà vu moment.

"I plan to spend as much time as I possibly can with my charming boyfriend." Lily smiled up at Scorpius, reaching on her tip toes to give him a chaste peck on the lips. "And you?"

Scorpius didn't answer. He pulled away from Lily slightly to look her in the eyes. "I plan on asking my girl to marry me." Scorpius bent down on one knee and pulled out his family engagement ring.

"What do you say Red?" Lily looked at him in both shock and happiness.

"I guess I'm going to have to learn to love that name," Lily's watery smile was huge as she pulled Scorpius up and kissed him fiercely. Minutes later the ringing of bells signaled the start of another new year, but Lily and Scorpius already knew that their resolutions were going to come true.

"See, now you won't be an old maid," Scorpius joked later on.

"What was it you said? Save the best for last?"

"Something like that. Happy New Year, Red."

"Happy New Year, Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's kind of clichéd and fluffy but I was just in that type of mood. I have lots more floating around in my head and a lot already written. I hope to add to some of my other work this week. As always thank you for reading, please review, and feel free to PM me. I like talking to people. If you have any suggestions/requests let me know. Happy New Year (belated Holidays)!**


End file.
